Happy birthday Abhijeet sir
by DUO-MRF
Summary: An OS on Aditiya sir's birthday...


**A/N…**

Friends this is a birthday gift from my side for all of you on Aditiya sir's birthday… Hope you all will enjoy it…

Please do not try to compare it with actual CID, as I wrote it according to my own thinking and imaginations and having no idea how they actually were…

An apology from my side in advance, if any of my word will hurt anyone…

Thank you…

Regards…

DUO-MRF.

* * *

_A Home…_

_It was early morning, when the sun starting rising from the East… An elderly aged woman was walking on one side of the road and after reaching near to a street, she turned inside and soon stopped in front of a home… Taking out key-ring, she unlocked the door and then entered inside… She locked the main door from inside again and then moved in one direction, after reaching in front of a room, she with care opened the door and moved inside… She looked towards her son's face who was looking in deep sleep, she smiled and moving close to him, with pure love and care did his **tilak**… _

_She, while spreading hand on his head, whispered: Janamdin mubarik ho mairy bach'chy, baghwan tumhari rakshah karey aur bohut kamyab karey…_

_And after giving a soft kiss on his forehead, she turned to move out when he silently grabbed her hand with: Maa…_

_She turned towards him and: Abhijeet, tum jaag rahy thy baita…_

_Abhijeet smiled and: G aur aankhien khol k sb sy pehly aap ka chehra daikhna chahta tha…_

_Abhijeet's Mother smiled and: Ab uth jao jaldi sy, abhi tumhary Bureau sy phone aa jaye ga aur tum baghair nashta kiye bhaag jao gy…_

_Abhijeet chuckled and: Ab Maa kaam bhi tou zarori hai na…_

_A's.M. angrily: Pura saal km kaam kerty ho kya… Itna kaha k sirf aaj ka din chutti ly lo, itna ehem din hai aaj ka lekin tum sunty kahan ho kisi ki…_

_Abhijeet smilingly: Maa aaj k din tou na dantien na, kal double dant laina…_

_A's.M. nodding disappointingly: Acha ab uth bhi jao, main bahir intizar ker rahi hoon, aa jao jaldi…_

_Abhijeet nodded and she left from there while Abhijeet went to get fresh… Soon he came on dining table and joined her mother on breakfast…_

_A's.M. while serving him: Abhijeet shaam ko jaldi aa jana khud hi warna main tumhary sir ko phone ker k bol dun gi tumhien bhaijny ka acha…_

_Abhijeet assuringly: Maa main pak'ka aa jaon ga time sy, aap please sir ko nahin phone kerna…_

_A's.M. calmly: Jb tum time sy aa jao gy tou mujhy kya zarort hai tumhary Bureau phone kerny ki haan…_

_Abhijeet nodded while getting busy with his breakfast, when after few minutes the door bell rang…_

_A's.M. confusingly: Iss waqt koun aa gaya…_

_Abhijeet while standing: Main daikhta…_

_A's.M. strictly: Aaram sy baith k nashta khatam karo, main daikhti hoon…_

_Abhijeet looked her and then sat again like an obedient kid and got busy with his breakfast again while his mother went to answer the bell…_

_A's.M. after opening the door: Arrey Daya baita tum, aao…_

_Daya touched her feet and: Namasty maa g, woh mujhy sir ny bulaya tha…_

_A's.M. nodded in smile and: Ander aa jao, Abhijeet ghar per hi hai abhi…_

_Daya nodded and then entered inside…_

_Daya after coming in lounge: Good morning sir… (looking him doing breakfast, in embarrassed tone…) Sorry sir main shaid zada hi jaldi aa gaya…_

_Abhijeet looking him: Nahin tum time py hi aaye ho, aa jao tum bhi nashta ker lo…_

_Daya hurriedly: Thank you sir, main abhi nashta ker k hi aaya hoon…_

_A's.M. in smile: Thora sa ker lo na Daya, aa jao shabash…_

_Daya looked her nervously and: Lekin maa g main ny nashta ker lia hai, sach mein…_

_Abhijeet in calm tone: Tou chae hi pee laina, sath mein details bhi discuss ker lien gy case ki phir nikalna bhi hai…_

_Daya having no other option, sat on one chair, looking quite nervous… Abhijeet observed his condition well so: Daya file laye ho…?_

_Daya nodded and forwarding the file towards him: G sir yeh rahi file…_

_Abhijeet while standing: Aik minute, main hath dhoo k aaya…_

_Daya nodded and he left from there…_

_A's.M.: Daya aaj kb tk farigh ho jaye ga Abhijeet…?_

_Daya turning his attention towards her: Maa g abhi hum log Bureau nahin ja rahy, humain kuch aur jaghon py jana hai phir Bureau jaien gy aur ager koe case report nahin hua tou shaam tk farigh ho jaien gy sir…_

_A's.M.: Aur ager koe case report ho gaya tou…?_

_Daya in casual tone: Tou raat bhi ho sakti hai ya shaid…_

_And he stopped in mid seeing sadness coming on her face…_

_Daya in concern: Kya hua maa g, aap udas kyun ho gaien…?_

_A's.M. in fake smile: Nahin, kuch nahin baita bs easey hi… (seeing Abhijeet coming back…) Lo Abhijeet bhi aa gaya, ab tum log kaam ker lo apna, main chae lati hoon…_

_And she left from there while Daya in confusion looked her going inside when Abhijeet's voice broke his trance…_

_Abhijeet casually: Daya file dikhao…_

_Daya coming back with jerk: G sir, file… (forwarding the file…) yeh file…_

_Abhijeet grabbed the file from him and started reading it while discussing the details with Daya… They both remained busy with the file, while sipping tea, for around half an hour and then…_

_Abhijeet while closing the file: Hmm humara iss case sy related file work tou sara complete ho gaya hai, ab pehly court ja k issy submit karaty hain, phir nikalty hain bar k liye…_

_A's.M. who just came there, in shock: Abhijeet tum sharab peety ho…? (Abhijeet and Daya looked her in shock while she added angrily…) Kb sy pee rahy ho haan… Police ki job kerty ho aur pata nahin hai kya k sharab peena kitna ghalat kaam hai… Main tumhary ACP sir ko shikayt kerti hoon tumhari, mairi tou sunty nahin ho tum kabhi…_

_Abhijeet gaining back his senses, trying to explain: Maa main nahin…_

_A's.M. cutting him angrily: Chup raho tum… (Turning towards Daya, strictly…) Yeh bar mein jata hai aur tum iss ko rokny k bajaye iss k sath sath chal parey ho… Mana k tumhara senior hai, khud nahin rook sakty thy, mujhy tou bata sakty thy na… (Daya looked towards Abhijeet helplessly and just moved his head down… A's.M. added suspiciously…) Kahin tum bhi tou iss k sath sharab nahin peety na…_

_Daya looked at her in great shock while Abhijeet intervening again: Maa mujhy kisi sy milny jana hai wahan, mairy informer ny aana hai wahan…_

_A's.M. looked him doubtfully: Sach bol rahy ho kya…? (Abhijeet instantly nodded and she turned her gaze towards Daya, who too gave her a node… A's.M. in frustration…) Purey Mumbai mein jaisy aur sari jagahien tou khatam hi ho gaien jo easi fazool jaghon py ja k milna perta hai inn informers sy… Iss job ny tou maira bach'cha hi kharab ker k rakh dia hai, pata nahin aagy kya kuch daikhny ko mily ga, hunh…_

_And she left from there while murmuring annoyingly and Daya looked towards Abhijeet, who was still trying to gain back his senses completely… He moved his gaze away, wearing a small smile on his lips… Finally Abhijeet recovered from his shock and turned his gaze towards Daya and found him looking in one direction, wearing a smile… Abhijeet followed his gaze and found a photo-frame having a photo of his with his mother, hanging on a wall…_

_Abhijeet smiled and then in serious tone: Daya chalien…?_

_Daya coming back on scene with jerk: G, G sir chalien…_

_Abhijeet nodded and: Maa aata hoon shaam tk, drwaza band ker lien…_

_And they left from there while Abhijeet's mother closed the door on their back…_

She felt something falling down from her eyes and making her cheeks wet when a hand softly removed those precious pearls… She opened her eyes and looked towards the person who was standing in front of her and looking her in concern…

Daya while sitting on his knees, near her feet and grabbing her hands, softly: Maa g aap iss tarhan kamzor na parien please… Bhagwan py bharosa rakhien sir theek ho jaien gy…

A's.M. in wet tone: Mairy bach'chy ki zindagi sy bhari hue aankhien ab bilkul khali ho k reh gaien hain, kuch nahin baki ab unn mein, kuch bhi nahin… (pointing towards the room…) Yeh maira wohi Abhijeet hai jo kehta tha k Maa aankhien khol k sb sy pehly aap ka chehra daikhna chahta hoon aur aaj yehi kehta hai k aap koun hain, mujh sy pouchta hai k main koun hoon, apni maa sy…

Tears started rolling down from her eyes in speed again… Daya trying to behave strong: Maa g sir ki tabiyt theek nahin hai issi liye easey…

A's.M. cutting him in extreme pain: Iss k pita ki moot k baad main ny akely issy jawan kia, iss ny bola main ny forces mein jana hai, daish k liye khara hona hai, main ny aik baar bhi apny barey mein nahin socha aur issy daish ko soump dia lekin yeh kya ker dia mairy sath unn zalmon ny…(in wet tone…) Kya halat bana di mairy baity ki, mujhy tou choro yeh tou khud ko bhi nahin pehchanta, kitna cheekhta hai, kitna rota hai, yeh kabhi nahin rota tha Daya, kabhi bhi nahin… (in teary smile…) Kehta tha rona bebasi ki nishani hai, jb yeh chota tha na tb bhi nahin rota tha, mujhy bohut hairet hoti thi k yeh rota kyun nahin hai, main ny kabhi iss ki aankhon mein aansu nahin daikhy… (in hurt…) lekin phir bhagwan ny kaha k chalo tumhien bohut shoq hai na apny baity ki aankhon mein aansu daikhny ka tou ab daikh lo, daikho ussy tarpta hua, bebas, rota aur chikhta hua, (in extreme pain…) lekin Daya main ny tou kabhi issy rota daikhny ki khawahish nahin ki, hamesha iss ki kamyab zindagi aur khushiyan hi mangi hain main ny, phir kyun easa ker dia mairy bach'chy k sath bhagwan ny, kyun…

And she burst out in tears while hiding her face in her hands and Daya in extreme pain and hurt, while standing just silently hold her in his consoling hug and silently kept rubbing her head… After some minutes, seeing her bit calmed down…

Daya while separating: Maa g aap ko ghar chour aaon main, thak gaien hoon gien aap, raat sy ghar nahin gaien aap…

A's.M. while wiping her tears: Nahin baita mujhy ghar nahin jana, maira wahan dil nahin lagta, bohut khali khali ho gaya woh ghar… (in sad smile…) Main yahin theek hoon apny baity k paas aur phir aaj tou iss ka janamdin bhi hai…

Daya cutting her in surprise: Kya… Aaj sir ka janamdin hai, mujhy tou pata hi nahin tha…

A's.M. in hurt and pain: Uss ko bhi kahan pata hai…

Daya really quite while A's.M. silently remained seated there with down head… After few moments of complete silence…

Daya in fresh tone: Maa g phir tou aap ko ghar zaror jana ho ga… (A's.M. looked him questionably… Daya added in smile…) Ager aap ghar nahin jaien gi tou sir ki pasand ka khana kaisy banaye gien, hai na…

A's.M. in hope: Sach, main sach mein Abhijeet k liye kuch bana k ly aaon kya…

Daya nodding as an assurance: Bilkul, phir hum mil k sir ka birthday celebrate karien gy… (while helping her to stand…) Aaien main aap ko ghar chor aaon…

A's.M. nodded and first went in front of Abhijeet's room and looked at Abhijeet's sleeping face through the glass, tears fell down from her eyes again…

Daya while pressing her shoulder: Maa g sir bohut hyper ho rahy thy issi liye doctors ny seductive dy k sula dia hai sir ko, humary aany tk uth jaien gy sir, aap aaien please…

A's.M. turning towards him: Daya mujhy aarti ki thali mil sakti hai kya, (in low tone…) abhi yeh soo raha hai ager uth gaya phir tou mujhy khud ko hath bhi nahin lagany dy ga…

Daya nodded and left from there and soon returned with the desired thing which he had taken from the mandir, present inside the hospital… He gave the thali to Abhijeet's mother, who while spreading hand on his head grabbed that and then went inside Abhijeet's room… After doing his tilak, she spread hand on his head while giving a soft kiss on his forehead and her tears fell on Abhijeet's face and after wiping his face and giving him prayers, she silently left the room… And as soon as Daya returned after placing the thali back in mandir, the two left the hospital…

After dropping her at home and with her permission, Daya went for Bureau after advising her to take some hours sleep and with a note to call him instantly if there would be any work or need…

CID Bureau…

Daya after coming in Bureau, first wished morning to all and then…

Daya to Freddy: Freddy, ACP sir aa gaye kya…?

Freddy shook his head with: Nahin sir, abhi tk tou nahin aaye…

Daya nodded and went towards his desk and started working there… After some time ACP sir too entered inside and all wished him morning and after replying them, he went in his cabin… Daya remained busy on his desk for next an hour and then made his way towards ACP sir's cabin… Daya knocked his cabin door and after taking his permission, entered inside…

ACP sir: Haan Daya kya baat hai…?

Daya silently: Sir woh mujhy aaj k liye half-leave chahiye thi please…

ACP sir confusingly: Kyun…?

Daya in low tone: Sir main aaj thora sa time sir k sath spend kerna chah raha tha, aaj sir ka janamdin hai, mujhy subha maa g ny bataya…

ACP sir in sad smile: Aaj Abhijeet ka janamdin hai… (taking deep breath…) Theek hai Daya tum jao, kal time py aa jana, theek hai…?

Daya nodded assuringly and then left from there after thanking him… Daya, after coming out from the Bureau, first went towards market and after purchasing a decent birthday card, wrist watch and few casual shirts, he went towards the hospital…

Hospital…

Daya entered inside the hospital and made his way towards Abhijeet's room and stopped on door step and looked from the glass inside the room and found Abhijeet sitting on bed, silently… Daya took deep breath and then entered inside after knocking the door…

Abhijeet looked towards him and: Tumhien kitni baar kaha hai k knock ker k na aaya karo, js ka dil kerta hai aa tou jata hai ander mun utha k hunh…

Daya replied nothing just in silence moved close to him and after placing the gifts on side-table, sat on a chair placed there…

Abhijeet glancing over the gifts, looked him and: Yeh cheezien ks k liye laye ho…?

Daya in smile: Aap k liye…

Abhijeet angrily: Kyun, mujh sy poucha kya pehly…?

Daya in calm tone: Yeh aap ka birthday gift hai sir…

Abhijeet confusingly: Birthday gift…?

Daya forwarding the card towards him: Happy birthday sir, wish you many more such blessed days in your life…

Abhijeet while grabbing the card, in dreamy tone: Aaj maira janamdin hai, aaj date kya hai Daya…?

Daya looked him in pain but then in composed tone: 21st July…

Abhijeet nodded silently and went silent while fixing his stare on wall… Daya looked him for few minutes and then pressing his shoulder…

Daya in fresh tone: Sir card daikh k batain na kaisa laga…?

Abhijeet taking deep breath, nodded and took the card out from the envelope and after reading caption, looked towards Daya…

Daya in tensed smile: Woh sir mujhy sir k caption wala card mil nahin raha tha aur time bhi nahin tha zada issi liye Boss ki caption wala ly aaya…

And he moved his head down while Abhijeet in calm tone: Thank you, (Daya looked him while he added…) Card bohut acha hai…

A smile came on Daya's face and: Thank you so much sir, mujhy tou drr lg raha tha k shaid aap dant dien gy…

Abhijeet while placing the card on table: Tum per koun sa mairi dant ka asar hota hai jo drr rahy thy…

Daya smiled shyly while looking down… Abhijeet again: Tumhien Bureau nahin jana Daya…?

Daya looking him: Nahin sir, main Bureau sy hi aa raha hun… Half-leave li hai aaj…

Abhijeet silently: Kyun…?

Daya politely: Aaj k din ko yaadgar banany k liye… (and then after looking at his lunch tray which was placed untouched, he added…) sir aap ny lunch nahin kia aaj…?

Abhijeet shook his head a little with: Nahin, maira dil nahin ker raha…

Daya in casual tone: Dil tou nahin karey ga na sir, rooz aik hi tarhan ka khana kha kha k bore ho gaye hoon gy na aap…

Abhijeet sighing heavily: Mairy paas aur koe option nahin hai Daya…

Daya instantly: Sir main option daita hun na aap ko… (Abhijeet looked him questionably… Daya added…) Sir aap maa g k hath ka khana kha k…

Abhijeet cutting him: Daya, unhien nahin lana yahan… Mujhy nahin milna unn sy…

Daya in low tone: Kyun sir…?

Abhijeet coming in anger: Bs keh jo dia nahin milna tou nahin milna aur main tumhien jawab dainy k liye bound nahin hoon samjhy tum… aur ab tum bhi jao yahan sy, mujhy sona hai… (and seeing him still sitting in same posture, Abhijeet furiously…) Tumhien samjh nahin aa rahi kya, jao bs yahan sy tum…

Daya in calm tone: Sir aap soo jaien phir main chala jaon ga…

Abhijeet frustratingly: Kyun, ks ny haq dia tumhien iss tarhan sy mairy srr py sawar hony ka…

Daya while looking him: Sir aap ka khayal rakhna maira farz hai aur aap per sarey haq tou sirf aap ki maa g k hi hain…

Abhijeet while standing in anger, loudly: Woh mairi maa nahin hain, main nahin pehchanta unhien…

Daya who was also standing, softly: Lekin woh tou aap ko pehchanti hain na jaisy hum aap ko pehchanty hain…

Abhijeet shouted loudly: Tou mt pehchano na mujhy… (throwing different things away…) Chor kyun nahin daity ho tum sb mujhy mairy haal py, kyun baar baar aa jaty ho mujhy takleef dainy… (throwing the gifts towards Daya…) jao yahan sy aur inhien bhi ly jao, mujhy akela chor doo, (shouted on top of his voice…) jao yahan sy…

Same time wards boys entered inside hearing loud shouts coming from there… They tried to move towards Abhijeet when Daya hurriedly: Aap log please bahir jaien, main handle ker lun ga, please bahir jaien…

Ward-boy looking towards him: Sir aap bahir jaien, humara tou yeh rooz ka kaam hai, aap k chot aa sakti hai… Patient zada violent na ho jaye please, hum daikh lien gy patient ko…

Daya in strong tone: Yeh patient nahin mairy sir hain, aap log please bahir jaien, please…

They looked him and then silently went outside and Daya turned towards Abhijeet, who was sitting on his knees while grabbing his head in both hands and was breathing heavily… His body was fully sweaty… Daya hurriedly moved, poured water in a glass and while sitting beside Abhijeet, attached the glass with his lips… Abhijeet grabbed the glass and drank few sips and placed the glass on floor… Daya after placing the glass back on table, grabbed Abhijeet's arm while wrapping other arm around his shoulder and made him lay down on bed and then started placing the things, threw by Abhijeet, back on their places while in all that Abhijeet just remained laying there with closed eyes…

Daya after freeing from all while sitting on the chair again: Sir aap sy aik baat kahon please… (Abhijeet remained silent so Daya added…) Sir khud ko takleef dainy sy kuch hasil nahin hota hai sawaye dukh aur mazid takleef k… (Abhijeet looked towards him while sitting… Daya in convincing tone…) Aap aik baar thandy dil sy maa g k barey mein sochien tou sahi please… (Abhijeet stood up… Daya hurriedly while standing…) Sir mujhy pata hai k mujhy koe right nahin hai aap ki personal life mein bolny ka aur aap mairy senior hain aur shaid main kuch zada hi bol raha hoon lekin bs yeh baat…

Abhijeet cutting him while standing near window and looking outside: Daya main janta hoon k woh apni jagah bilkul sahi hain aur jo bhi ker rahi hain apni mamta sy majboor ho k ker rahi hain… (in helpless tone…) lekin woh mujh sy jo chahti hain main unhien woh nahin dy sakta hoon, mujhy sach mein kuch yaad nahin hai Daya, kuch bhi yaad nahin hai mujhy…

Daya in soft tone: Sir yaadien dobara bhi tou banai ja sakti hain… (Abhijeet turned towards him… Daya added…) Jo yaad nahin uss k liye khud ko takleef dainy sy zada acha hai na k jo humary paas hai, hum uss sy kuch naye aur achi yaadien bana lien… (in calm tone…) Aap ko maa g ko apni maa manany mein problem hoti hai na tou theek hai aap unhien apni maa na manain beshak, sirf aik maa maan lien jinhien aap mein apna khoya hua baita nazar aata hai, phir shaid aap k liye unhien accept kerna easy ho jaye kyun k maa aap ki ya mairi nahin hoti, maa tou bs maa hoti hai, hai na sir…

Abhijeet was silently looking at his face while Daya was also looking at him, waiting for any kind of response… At last his wait ended and Abhijeet spoke up as…

Abhijeet: Tum rishton ko bohut achy sy samjhty ho Daya, tumhari family tou bohut khush ho gi na tum sy khas tor sy tumhari maa g, hai na…

Daya smiled sadly and then taking deep breath: Sir, hum insanon ko aksar cheez ki ehmiyt ussy kho dainy k baad pata chalti hai lekin tb tk sb kuch humary hath sy nikal chukka hota hai… Iss waqt ball aap k court mein hai, sahi decision ly lien please ta k baad mein pachtana na parey…

And he stepped towards the door to move out when Abhijeet from his back: Mujhy unn k intizar rahy ga Daya… (Daya turned towards him in pleasant shock while he added…) aur tumhara bhi…

Daya looked him in broad smile and after giving him an assuring node, he went out from his room with a smile and glowing face while Abhijeet moved towards the window in silence…

Daya went towards Abhijeet's home and after reaching there, he got down from his bike and then moving close to door bell, rang the door bell and soon A's.M. opened the door for him… On Daya's insist, the two got busy in giving the final touch to the things Abhijeet's mother made for him and then after packing the whole in Tiffin-boxes, Daya while grabbing the bags followed A's.M. outside the home and the two left for the hospital in cab…

After entering inside the hospital, they moved towards Abhijeet's room and a smile came on Daya's lips seeing Abhijeet, looking quite restless and he moved his gaze towards A's.M., feeling her stare on himself… He looked towards her and easily read those questions dipped in extreme pain, hurt and fear, in those eyes… Daya pressed her shoulder while nodding his head in assurance and signaled her to enter inside alone…

She nodded and taking deep breath opened the room door and Abhijeet turned his gaze towards the door and seeing her standing at door-step, stood up and she completely entered inside while closing the door on her back… Abhijeet was just standing there, looking down… She moved close to him and a smile came on her face, seeing the tilak still present on his forehead…

A's.M. trying to control over her emotions: Kaisy ho baita…?

Abhijeet looked towards her in pain and then silently nodded her and moving close to her, bowed down to touch her feet, tears roll down from her eyes in speed and while grabbing him from shoulders, she instantly hid him in her lovable shell and tears rolled down from her eyes in speed while she was continuously rubbing her hand in his head… Abhijeet's eyes were too shedding tears but in helplessness and guilt…

After some minutes, A's.M. released him from the hug and while cupping his face, she wiped his wet face and softly kissed his forehead… Abhijeet gave her a smile filled with pain and while wrapping her in a side-hug, he made her sit on bed and after pouring water in a glass made her drink it… She drank a little feeling the sooth of her son's presence around her and then tried to place the glass on table when Abhijeet grabbed the glass from her and placed the glass back after drinking the remaining water… A's.M. looked him with great love and while grabbing him from arms, made him stand from the floor as he was sitting near her feet, and she made him sit beside her…

A's.M. while cupping his face, lovably: Janamdin mubarik ho mairy bach'chy… (softly kissed his forehead with…) bhagwan hr burey saye ko tum sy dour rakhy aur tumhari rakshah kary…

Abhijeet while feeling tears in her voice, trying to change the topic scene with: Aap mairy liye kya gift laien hain…?

A's.M. while securing his hand in hers: Abhijeet iss baar thora change kerty hain baita… Aaj tum mujhy koe gift doo…

Abhijeet looked towards her and then in sad tone: Main aap ko kya gift dun yahan sy, mairy paas tou…

A's.M. while cutting him, silently: Mairy sath ghar chalo baita… (Abhijeet looked her in shock… She added in pain…) Abhijeet ab tum theek ho bilkul baita, please mairy sath ab ghar chalo… Maira dil nahin lagta hai uss ghar mein, bohut khali aur viran viran sa ho gaya woh ghar… Please baita ab bs ker doo, mujh mein aur himmet nahin hai ab Abhijeet, please baita mairy sath chalo, please…

And she just started crying while hiding her face in her hands and Abhijeet in extreme pain just wrapped her, in his strong reliable shell and tears rolled down from her eyes even with more speed, feeling a son's strong protection around her while Abhijeet kept rubbing her head softly, with love and care…

Abhijeet softly kissed her head and: Maa g main aap k sath chalon ga… (she instantly got separate and looked towards him… Abhijeet while grabbing her hands and looking in her eyes…) Main chalon ga aap k sath, I promise…

She looked him in extreme happiness and just pulled him in tight hug and in extremely happy tone as her voice started shivering due to happiness: Than… Thank you… Thank you so much baita, main, main bohut… bohut zada khush hoon aaj, bohut zada khush…

Abhijeet in smile while getting separated: Lekin mairi aik shart bhi hai… (feeling dark shadow coming on her face… Abhijeet hurriedly while wiping her tears with his thumb…) K ab aap roien gien nahin, thora sa bhi nahin… (smilingly…) manzor hai shart…?

A's.M. nodded happily and after giving him a soothing hug, while standing: Chalo ab khana kha lien, Daya ny bataya tha tum ny lunch bhi nahin kia…

Abhijeet nodded in smile and: Daya kahan hai…?

A's.M. softly: Bahir hi hai, wohi laya hai mujhy yahan, bulati hoon ussy bhi… (signaling towards the gift and card…) yeh cheezien Daya laye kya…?

Abhijeet while nodding: G, dopahar ko milny aaya tb hi laya…

A's.M. nodded and the moved to call Daya and soon entered inside again with Daya, following her…

Daya looking towards Abhijeet: Good evening sir…

Abhijeet nodded while standing and moving towards him forwarded his hand towards him with a whisper of "Thank you…" which got accepted by Daya with a cute shy smile on his lips and glow on his face… And then the two turned towards A's.M. who was calling them after serving the food… The two moved there and sat in front of her while getting confused seeing only one plate on food was served…

A's.M. seeing their confusion, while making bite: Tum dono ko main khud khilaon gi… (They both looked her in shock while A's.M. forwarding the bite towards Daya…) mun kholo… (Daya got really nervous and looked towards Abhijeet who was smiling under his teeth while looking down… A's.M. in strict tone…) Daya jaldi mun kholo, tumhary sir ko bhi bhook lagi hue hai na…

Daya opened his mouth, looking quite shy but still felt himself on seventh heaven after taking that bite from her and she did the same with Abhijeet while the two fed her too in turns and the three took their meal with great sooth and happiness while enjoying the blessed company of each other for each other…

**SEA IS SAME FOR ALL…**

**SOME PEOPLE COLLECT PEARLS,**

**SOME PEOPLE CATCH FISH,**

**AND SOME ONLY GET THEIR FEET WET…**

**SAME IS THE CASE WITH THE FIGURE, GOD CREATED WITH THE NAME OF "MOTHER…"**

* * *

**A/N…**

Once again A VERY BIG HAPPY BIRTHDAY to OUR DEAREST ADITIYA SIR… Wish him lots and lots of success, happiness and peace through the whole journey of his blessed life… A very happy birthday to you, OUR DEAR RESPECTABLE SIR, love you from us all… :)

Love you and take care you all... :)


End file.
